narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Riko Amaya
If you have any reccomendations for my character please comment and let me know, Thank you for taking a look at Riko Amaya ~ Riko Amaya(アマヤりこ Amaya Riko) is a Tokubetsu Jounin kunoichi. She was born in Otogakure and raised in Konohagakure. Background Riko was born in Otogakure and raised in Konohagakure as the youngest child of Haruo Mijikaiyama and Fumiko Amaya. When she was three years old, the Mijikaiyama Clan took Riko to the Ryūchi Cave for a contract with the snakes. There she got her first snake, Hebi-chan (name will soon be changed), a purple snake. When Riko first entered the Academy everyone made fun of her because she was always tripping over plants and sometimes nothing. Yuuta Kogamine and Masa Nara made everyone stop laughing at her. After that the three became best friends. When Riko's sister, Tsukiko, left the academy on a dare given by Koji Sato. She left the academy to try and find her getting very worried. Riko ran threw the forest looking and ended up bumping into Hanjirou Soujikyuu. He tried to assure her that everything was alright and she slapped him. A few minutes passed and Tsukiko came back laughing at her. When Riko discovered she will be on the same team as her friends Yuuta and Masa, she was overjoyed. But when she found out her mother, Fumiko, was going to be their sensei her happiness faded. The first thing they did was the Bell Test, Riko, and Masa didn't pass the test until midnight. During their time training Riko learned not to trip over plants and nothing. Background is still under construction Personality Riko is a rather innocent, calm, naive-minded girl. She doesn't get a lot of perverted jokes and is oblivious when guys hit on her. She loves the attention either way but never would she flirt back. Though she can get easily excited, she shows her excitement in a calm, cute manner. She always had a servant's heart and puts others before herself which makes her too friendly, kind, and caring. She always is nice to people even if they're cranky and rude unless they're mean to a loved one. She is very open with her feelings but at the same time, even if she wasn't, she wears her heart on sleeve. She can't hide her emotions well. If she's upset, it’s noticeable. She is also one of those girls who seem to just trust everyone no matter who they are. Riko is more than willing to give the benefit of the doubt. She is quick to cry especially if you push her to talk to about how she’s feeling if she’s mad. Most of the time Riko is smiling and happy though. A smile is usually plastered on her baby face. Riko would never swear and is raised traditionally. She knows how to act and how most are 'clumsy,' Riko is very graceful and elegant; rarely stumbling over her own feet (very light on her toes). She knows she's cute but isn't cocky about it. She pouts often to try to get what she wants, but overall Riko is a refined lady with a bit of an attitude but is naturally very serene and childlike. Riko is a very sweet and unique individual. 'Appearance' Riko is a short woman with black, bust length hair, her bangs part to the right. She has black eyes and a scar on the right side of her forehead. Category:DRAFT